1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to collapsible, paperboard shipping containers, and more particularly to an improveds octagonal shaped, container adapted to retain its original shape when filled with a relatively heavy article.
2. Description of Background Art
The present invention constitutes an improvement over the structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,649, which patent represents the most pertinent of the background art of which the applicant is aware.
Neither Pat. No. 4,441,649, nor any other prior art patent of which Applicant is aware, discloses a container having an octagonal, tubular body with bottom closure flaps foldably joined to the lower edges of certain of the body side panels and arranged in overlapped, interlocking relation, wherein certain of the bottom closure flaps have slots therein for receiving lower portions of certain of the side panels to help the container maintain its original shape when it is filled with a relatively heavy product.